


The Inspiration

by autumnismylife



Series: Castle's Karaoke Night [1]
Category: Castle
Genre: Bailando, Bromance, Chicago, Cute, Enrique Iglesias - Freeform, Español, F/M, Gay, M/M, Old Haunt, Singing, Songfic, Superman - Freeform, Taylor Swift - Freeform, The Inspiration, castle - Freeform, karaoke night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2615531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnismylife/pseuds/autumnismylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castle has bought a Karaoke Machine for the Old Haunt. Karaoke Night, team?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Inspiration

        After a week of a breath-taking case, the case was finally closed. Castle and the team decided to celebrate their winnings on solving the case. 

        "Old Haunt, My lady and Gentleman?" Castle asked.

        Javi nodded. "Sure, Man! Your treat?"

        "My treat. But the truth is, I want to show you something really cool there," Castle said, very excited.

        "What thing?" asked Javi and Ryan together.

        "Oh, you'll gonna love it boys," Beckett rolled her eyes. "Let's go!"

***

        "A Karaoke Machine?" the boys looked surprised.

        "Yup! I just renovated the bar and there was this plenty of space. So I-uh, decided to buy a karaoke machine for us to use together," Castle explained. "And I've got a challenge for you guys to sing."

        "Castle, you know I don't like to sing!" Beckett grumbled.

        "Oh, sure you like to sing. Remember that song that Alexis taught you? Sing it," Castle holds her hands.

        Beckett sighed. "Alright then. Just once, kay?"

        "Kay!"

        "What do you want me to sing?" asked Ryan, looking as excited as Castle. "It's a really cool freakin' karaoke machine, Man! Jenny and I are so gonna buy this."

        "You like Enrique Iglesias?" asked Castle. "You sing Bailando with Espo. It'll look cute! Sing it in the spanlish version."

        Javi laughed. "Okay. I know that song. Shall we, querido?"

        "Seguro, no puedo esperar," Ryan also laughed.

        So then, Castle searched for the song, Enrique Iglesias - Bailando Spanlish Version ( basically it's the English version.) When the music starts, Javi and Ryan started to dancing around.

_Bless 'em on the rain, no stress_   
_And this one is straight for di girl 'em_   
**_Kevin Ryan longside  Javier Espo (Detectives)_ **   
_Get di girl them in a di zone_   
_Dem a big man, Sean a-Paul let me tell ya what me tell 'em 'pon the zone_   
_Like it just like that_   
_Di girl 'em move 'pon track_   
_Sean a-Paul let me tell ya_   
_**Kevin** , sing for 'em_   
  
_You look at me and, boy you take me to another place_   
_Got me feeling like I’m flying, like I’m out of space_   
_Something ‘bout your body says, "Come and take me."_   
_Got me begging, got me hoping that the night don’t stop_   
  
_(Bailando, bailando, bailando, bailando)_   
_Tu cuerpo y el mio_   
_Llenando el vacío_   
_Subiendo y bajando (subiendo y bajando)_   
_(Bailando, bailando, bailando, bailando)_   
_Ese fuego por dentro_   
_Me esta enloqueciendo_   
_Me va saturando_   
  
_**Boy** , I like the way you move_   
_Come and show me what to do_   
_You can tell me that you want me_   
_**Boy** , you got nothing to lose_   
_I can’t wait no more (ya no puedo mas)_   
_I can’t wait no more (ya no puedo mas)_   
  
**_Javi!!_ **   
_He a call a me for fit it_   
_'Cause you nah say me not pretty_   
_Me a tell you no for pit it_   
_Any time when me get it_   
_Is gonna be alright._   
_We take it full fly_   
_So we do this all night,_   
_**Baby boy**.. rbam bam_   
  
_I wanna be contigo_   
_And live contigo, and dance contigo_   
_Para have contigo_   
_Una noche loca (una noche loca)_   
_Ay besar tu boca (y besar tu boca)_   
_I wanna be contigo_   
_And live contigo, and dance contigo_   
_Para have contigo_   
_Una noche loca_   
_Con tremenda loca_   
  
_Oh oh oh come, baby boy?_   
_Oh oh ohhaaa stay with me, boy!_   
_Oh oh ohhh play with me, boy!_   
_Oh oh ohaaa come, baby girl?_

_  
_         They end up getting a standing applause from the bar crowd and they looked pleased. And then suddenly, Javi kissed Ryan passionately. "Te amo, Hermosa."

        "I love you too," Ryan smiled.

        "My turn!" said Castle suddenly. "I've got a really good song for you, Kate. And you know the song."

        "What? Chicago - The Inspiration?"

        "What?! How did you know?"

        "Oh my, Castle. That's sweet! Hurry get on stage and sing for me. You look sexy every time you sing!" 

        Castle muttered something under his breath and then step forward. The bar crowd starting to cheer knowing he's the bar owner.

        "Uhm," he hesitated. "This song, I dedicated this to my one and only. Katherine Beckett Castle."

_You know our love was meant to be_   
_The kind of love that lasts forever_   
_And I need you here with me_   
_From tonight until the end of time_   
_You should know, everywhere I go_   
_You're always on my mind, in my heart_   
_In my soul_   
_CHORUS:_   
_You're the meaning in my life_   
_You're the inspiration_   
_You bring felling to my life_   
_You're the inspiration_   
_Wanna have you near me_   
_I wanna have you hear me sayin'_   
_No one needs you more that I need you_   
_And i know, yes I know that it's plain to see_   
_We're so in love when we're together_   
_And i know that I need you here with me_   
_From tonight until the end of time_   
_You should know, everywhere I go_   
_Always on my mind, in my heart in my soul_   
_CHORUS_

_  
_Castle ended up with a louder applause than Javi and Ryan did. And he looked slightly embarrassed with himself but proud at the same time. "You like it?"

        Kate didn't answer but instead she throw herself to Castle's big-bear-hug. "I love you, so much, writer boy!"

        "Man. Writer Man," Castle smiled.

        "Okay. Writer Man. Now, I want to sing you a song. The one Taylor Swift that Alexis taught me but not the first one you think of. Red doesn't have the connection with our relationship," Beckett said. "I want to sing  _ **Today Was a Fairytale**_. Since I  _ **was the inspiration**_ , then you'll be _**my fairy tale**_."

        "Ooohhh..."

_ Today was a fairytale _

_ You were the prince _   
_ I used to be a damsel in distress _   
_ You took me by the hand  _   
_ and you picked me up at six _   
_ Today was a fairytale _   
  
_ Today was a fairytale _   
  
_ Today was a fairytale _   
_ I wore a dress _   
_ You wore a dark grey t-shirt _   
_ You told me I was pretty  _   
_ when I looked like a mess _   
_ Today was a fairytale _   
_ Time slows down  _   
_ whenever you're around _   
  
_ But can you feel this magic in the air? _   
_ It must have been the way you kissed me _   
_ Fell in love when I saw you standing there _   
_ It must have been the way _   
_ Today was a fairytale _   
_ It must have been the way _   
_ Today was a fairytale _   
  
_ Today was a fairytale _   
_ You've got a smile  _   
_ that takes me to another planet _   
_ Every move you make  _   
_ everything you say is right _   
_ Today was a fairytale _   
  
_ Today was a fairytale _   
_ All that I can say is now _   
_ it's getting so much clearer _   
_ Nothing made sense  _   
_ until the time I saw your face _   
_ Today was a fairytale _

__ "I love you, Richard Alexander Castle." _   
_

__

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Don't forget to leave your kudos and comments :) You can also send me an email xena.olivia@yahoo.com ^^


End file.
